


kiseki (miracle)

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Communication, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wishful thinking based on kiseki 3 (let izumi and makoto go glasses shopping together)





	kiseki (miracle)

Izumi paced around the store, tugging glasses off of the walls to try on, or otherwise to fold up and place on the counter. Some of them suited him, and would work when he had to take his contacts out, and some of them suited Makoto, who, try as he might, couldn't understand his own beauty, learn to accent it, and Izumi took it upon himself to do it for him as the resident Yuu-kun Appreciator. To that end, he amassed a hoard of classy-looking glasses, just in time for Makoto to finish up with getting his eyes checked. He made his way out, his beautiful amicable smile not even fading as he saw Izumi, only momentarily faltering as he saw the selection already laid out for him. Before he could put two and two together, Izumi was on him, stealing away his dorky default pair and guiding him to the chair.

"Ahh... Izumi-san, could you give me my glasses back?" He chased after the hand that took them, his smile falling for the first time into an expression of nervousness that led Izumi to immediately return them.

"Those don't suit you, Yuu-kun. I picked out a bunch that would highlight your beautiful face." His voice was gentle and his distance kept, offering rather than pushing the glasses on the table, which Makoto put down with a smile.

"It's not that I don't appreciate that, either! It's just that I was looking online, and I found a website that sells custom made glasses, and I really liked these. Come here, it's alright," he finished, beckoning Izumi to his side and closing the distance between them to open the page up on his phone. "See? They're heart shaped, I know they wouldn't really accent my face, but that's okay, I can just take them off or wear the ones I have now."

"Hmm, well, these are still on me, so you should get a pair that actually suits you before you go wasting money on-"

"And I could get us matching pairs."

"You could wha-?"

"You wear glasses sometimes, right? They would look nice on you. I'd just need your prescription." 

Izumi failed to respond for a second, face tinting a bright, nervous red, before he scrambled to put the glasses he'd gotten out back where they were. "Absolutely," he sputtered, "If that's what Yuu-kun wants, it would be cute, just like a real couple."

"We are a real couple, after all," Makoto countered with a light laugh as he watched Izumi shuffle around and stumble over himself when he spoke, in that way that only he got to see. When all was back in its rightful place, Makoto took his hand, gave him a peck on the cheek, and giggled all the way home as the other tried to run from his gay feelings.

**x**

When the glasses arrived, they scheduled a day to meet up. Per Izumi's request, Makoto was sufficiently bundled up, in a thick sweater, hat, and the scarf he had gotten for Christmas. The few seconds it took Izumi to answer were made up for by him shoving something on top of the box as soon as he was inside, then vanishing to take his contacts out and leaving Makoto to examine the surprise gift - a pair of handmade mittens from what appeared to be yarn left over from his scarf, as they matched it perfectly down to the white heart accents. He pulled his own green heart glasses out of their case and put them on, setting Izumi's black pair on the table and his own mittens on his hands, waiting for his boyfriend to return and try on his own pair.

And he did, not paying attention to his blurry environment until it became crisp agan and he found himself making eye contact with a mildly flushed Makoto, smiling innocently, wearing heart glasses and warm, handknit clothing that /he'd made him/. Without thinking, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and held it up for a picture, his eyes widening when Makoto recoiled, hastily shoving the phone away and backing up slightly.

"I forgot, I didn't take any, I promise," he explained, only pulling it out to prove that behind the consensually taken lock screen of Makoto before a modeling gig, his last picture was of a sleeping Little John, the sight of which and his reassurances served to calm Makoto from his initial panic as he leaned in to look at the cat.

"It's fine," he breathed when his heart slowed. "It just surprised me. Anyway, you look really nice." His face faded back into a laugh, and now it was Izumi's heart that pounded, smiling back as gently as he could. "You said you had other plans for us today? I think this should be good for a bike ride, especially with these mittens." He rubbed his hands together gently, testing the ultra-soft fabric made of clearly nice yarn and prompting Izumi to stand up.

"That's right," he announced, throwing on a scarf of his own. "It's out of the way, but I've been wanting to go there for a while, so what better chance. Be sure to bundle up nicely."

"You already said that twice before I got here." Makoto followed him, wrapping his miscellaneous coverings tightly around himself.

"If you get a cold, we can't show these off tomorrow, so I had to be sure, you know. Come here, it's this way."

He led Makoto out to the bike, hopping on the front, and the other sitting behind him, arms wrapped comfortably around his waist, head on his back. Izumi took in a sharp breath, digging nails into his palms to steady himself and more importantly convince himself that this was real, before setting off.

His intensity as he kept them upright and steady stifled the conversation between them, and with how limp Makoto was, the only indicator that he stayed awake was his clinging on to Izumi on turns and admiring the night sky through clean, fresh glasses, complete with quiet noises of awe. He may have been cold without the excessively-large scarf, but Izumi certainly wasn't, feeling burning up more than anything as they got to their destination.

Despite it, the warm inside was a welcome relief from the cold, and Makoto's eyes widened at the sights and sounds that greeted him: a bustling number of excited cats. He greeted one that came to rub at his ankles while Izumi paid.

Soon, they were settled down with pastries, tea, and a horde of cats that seemed attracted to them, probably being able to identify their own kind. Makoto cuddled and petted each one that he came across, removing his mittens but keeping the scarf draped loosely over him. Izumi became a mother to each as well, in between bouts of staring at Makoto and his joyful expression, adorable green eyes framed by the heart glasses and the warm lighting of the room.

At one point, when he was caught staring, Makoto gave up the use of his left hand to hold Izumi's right, the latter being thrown predictably off guard. 

"Is-Is this alright?" he asked, hand limp and mildly sweaty in Makoto's. His face seemed eager, but it seemed so every time he had been scared to tell Izumi his real feelings, and double-checking never hurt.

"It's fine," he reassured, running a thumb over Izumi's hand. "Don't worry, we promised not to lie to each other about these things, didn't we?"

"Are you sure?" 

Makoto sighed jokingly, entangling his fingers with Izumi's, taking his other hand now, and leaning in for a kiss. The hesitation faded away into wanting to grasp the moment, and Izumi gripped tight, kissing back, letting himself believe just for a moment that he could have this.

"I'm positive."

Makoto made no move to pull away, only to release one hand to return to cat-petting, the other remaining firmly in Izumi's, head resting on his shoulder once his refreshments were spent. Like that they remained, so warm and comfortable that Izumi put forth a rental for another hour of rest in this personal heaven.

Sometime in the second hour, a small, friendly cat came up to them, receiving the same doting treatment as the rest of them, but this one was receptive to being picked up, and for the first time Makoto disentangled his hand, holding it up to his face. 

"Izumi," he chimed, playing with a paw. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"What for?" Izumi responded, handing it to him without further question. Makoto in turn pulled him in close and held the front-facing camera out.

His confusion quickly turned into a smile, more genuinely bright as each click of the shutter went off. For the last picture, Makoto gave him a kiss on the cheek, capturing his shocked expression and the cat, who was just happy to be there. Makoto fiddled with the phone privately for just a second more before slipping it back into Izumi's pocket, resuming their previous position.

"Was that okay? I won't show anyone, those will be just for me." Izumi's fingers wrapped around Makoto's as if trying to tether him from running away, having been given his dose of selfishness and craving more.

"It's easier when I take it. And I know you won't show anyone, so it's fine." Makoto allowed him his desires, also not wanting to leave his embrace, or the sleepy cat on his lap.

"If you're sure. ... You dropped the -san."

"Was I not supposed to? We're dating now, so I thought we should be on a little more casual terms, but if you don't like it..."

"I love it. I wanted you to look up to me, but," he began, realizing he'd dug a hole already and opting to finish his sentence after a pause, "That was in the past. So if you want to treat me as an equal, that will be our future."

"I'm really glad about that, Izumi. Back then, I was kind of scared of you, and I still don't know what you see in me, but you're changing. Into the kind of person I feel like I can understand and love. But... Can I ask one more thing?"

"Anything." He tried to hide his voice breaking, burying a shaky hand in a cat.

"Can you kiss me first sometimes? I'll tell you if it's not okay, but it gets a little nerve-wracking initiating it every time."

He scarcely had time to finish the sentence when Izumi was upon him, hand gently stroking his cheek, soft lips on soft lips, letting his passion and tension release into their shared breath. Izumi held him close, and he returned the favor, pulling away when he ran short of breah with a smile. He buried his head into the crook of the other's neck.

"Just like that," Makoto muttered.

"I love you," a breathless Izumi replied.

"I love you too."

**x**

When the night was done, Izumi ensured Makoto's safe and warm arrival back home, then his own. Scarce to go even an hour without talking to his beloved, he pulled out his phone to send a sappy goodnight text, and staring back at him from the lock screen was his own surprised expression being kissed on the cheek by Makoto.


End file.
